


Home to Your Heart

by bigficenergy



Series: As Seen on Tumblr [18]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cheesy Romantic Gestures, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: After a conference and a delayed flight, Patrick finally gets home to David.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: As Seen on Tumblr [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509461
Comments: 16
Kudos: 217





	Home to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous prompter, who asked for reunion hug + bed hair. This appears to have been the most popular one of these on Tumblr so far. 😊 
> 
> And once again, these are prompt fills for this [soft fic prompt meme](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/post/619125619625738240). I'm moving them to AO3 slower than I'm filling them, so you can catch them [on Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/tagged/soft-prompt-fills) first. They'll go up here in batches of three on weekends.
> 
> Did I search my music library for "home" to pick a title? Maybe. Title is from ["I'll Find My Way Home" by Chris Unck & the Black Roses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXhmj5mjecI).

The conference in New York had gone too well. Patrick had attended too many informative and inspiring panels, participated in too many productive workshops, and made too many connections at networking happy hours. Balance had to be restored in the universe. That was the reasoning David texted back to him, after he’d had to tell him his flight home was delayed.

**David**

_I have a present waiting here for you, so you better tell the airline to hurry_

**Patrick**

_“Excuse me, I need to board a flight now. It’s an emergency. My husband has a present for me.”_

**David**

_That’s a start, but I’d recommend making more of a scene. It might get you a seat upgrade._

**Patrick**

_Noted._

_Honestly, I’m annoyed though. I miss you. I just want to be home._

**David**

_I miss you too_

_I can’t wait for you to see how much I’ve missed you_

Patrick clings to David’s words as he waits, eventually boards, and finally makes his way back home. It’s very late when he lands, and he has to take a cab back to the house. They’d gotten rid of Patrick’s car when David inherited the Lincoln after his family left, but now the Lincoln was in the shop, so David couldn’t pick him up.

The house is dark except for the porch light when Patrick gets there, and he tries to enter quietly. When he flips on the light inside, a flash of color on the floor catches his eye. Rose petals. Red rose petals, scattered in a trail that starts at the front door and leads in two different directions. He abandons his suitcase in the living room and follows the trail that goes into the kitchen, turning on the light. On the kitchen table sits a bottle of good wine and two glasses, as well as some unlit candles. Patrick would be willing to bet there was dinner in the fridge too, but he’s more interested in finding David, and he thinks the trail of petals that leads upstairs is the way to go.

He doesn’t turn the light on when he gets to the bedroom, but the little lamp on one of the nightstands is on. There are also candles on both nightstands, but they’re not lit. And there’s David, asleep on top of the covers in the middle of the bed, dressed in his soft, navy blue bathrobe. He’s laying on his side, thumb stuck between the pages of the book he’d fallen asleep reading, and _god_ , Patrick is happy to be home.

He goes over to the side of the bed and carefully takes the book, setting it on the nightstand. Then, he places a hand gently on David shoulder.

“David,” he whispers. “I’m home.”

Despite Patrick’s best efforts not to startle him, David jerks awake, his head coming up off the pillow.

“Wha…” David blinks until Patrick comes into focus. He sighs. “Oh, _finally_.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Patrick says fondly, running his fingers through David’s adorably mussed hair. “Looks like you had all sorts of plans.”

“Doesn’t matter, c’mere.”

Patrick lets himself be tugged onto the bed, doing his best to rearrange his limbs so he’s comfortable as he ends up laying half on top of David, wrapped in a hug that’s very tight for someone who’s half asleep.

“Missed you,” David murmurs, lips moving against Patrick’s hair.

“I missed you too. I am sorry I’m so late. I know this whole thing with the roses and the wine is you indulging me, and I appreciate it.”

“Hmph. My big romantic sap,” David mumbles. “Debated ‘bout doing the rose petals ‘cause it reminds me…”

“...of a very traumatic episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I know,” Patrick finishes for him. When he’d confided in David that he was a sucker for romantic cliches, David had been full of reasons why those cliches were actually very bad or impractical. And yet, since then, David has found opportunities to surprise him, with everything from the classic yawn-and-stretch excuse to put his arm around him at the movies, to bigger things like tonight’s display.

“Jenny and Giles deserved better,” David sighs.

“I’m sure they did,” Patrick replies, having not been roped into watching this particular show with David yet.

David lets up on his hold on him a little and rubs Patrick’s arm. “Lasagna in the fridge. You should eat.”

Patrick gasps. “Lasagna? Is that my present?”

“Mm-mm.” David shakes his head. “Present’s different. You can open it tonight, but you’ll have to wait ‘til tomorrow to use it.”

“Where is it?”

David feels around for Patrick’s hand, then pulls on it, moving to place it on the knot of his robe’s belt. It takes Patrick a second to understand, but then he sits up to look at David, who is smiling a proud, unguarded smile, even with his eyes closed.

“Yeah, you’re a gift alright,” Patrick says, moving his hand back up to rest on a more neutral spot on David’s shoulder, kissing the corner of his mouth until David is tipping his chin up in search of a proper kiss, which Patrick gives him too. 

When he pulls back, he rubs his hand from David’s shoulder to his chest, thumb resting on the edge of the robe, toying with it.

“I think I’ll wait ‘til tomorrow to open it. But…” Patrick tugs on the edge of the robe a little more, then slides his hand beneath it, expose more of David’s chest. “I might shake the box a little.”

“More like feel up the box,” David says, sighing happily when Patrick scratches his nails lightly through his chest hair.

“I think I got exactly what I wanted,” Patrick says, placing gentle kisses down David’s throat and the uncovered part of his chest.

“I’m an excellent gift giver,” David says, squeezing his arm. “Now go eat so you can come to bed.”

“I snacked on the plane,” Patrick says, moving back up to kiss David’s chin. “Besides, I wanna eat lasagna and drink wine with you. We’ll have it tomorrow.” He does sit up and roll off the bed, though. “I’m gonna go rinse off and then I’ll come to bed. Do you want me to grab you some clothes?”

David peeks an eye open. “Do you want me in clothes?”

“I want you however you are,” Patrick says, pulling off his sweater and the t-shirt underneath.

“You mean I didn’t have to go to all this trouble to woo you?”

Patrick chucks his t-shirt at David, who brushes it off the side of the bed with a resounding, _Eww_. Patrick laughs.

“Still glad I’m back?”

David pulls Patrick’s pillow into his arms, snuggling in, his voice muffled where his face is pressed into the pillowcase.

“Obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️
> 
> Closed to prompts, open to hellos on [Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com). 👋


End file.
